


Happy Little Suprise

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gentle Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: You find out you’re pregnant, how will Kylo react?(Please comment. I'll respond.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Happy Little Suprise

You laid quietly alone in you and Kylo’s bed. It was chilly in the house. You had been feeling sick and tired for a couple of weeks. You were starting to get worried and had missed ‘your time of the month.’

You started to think you might be pregnant. You had put it off for a while but you knew that you had to do the test today. A couple of days ago you had bought a couple of tests from CVS. 

You got up, and took the tests from out of you and Kylo’s drawer. You grabbed them and went to the bathroom. You set the tests down and took a deep breath. You were terrified of what the test results would be. A slight part of you hoped they’d be positive. At the same time you were scared that if they were positive what would Kylo think? Would he force you to get rid of it? You couldn’t do that. Would he leave? 

After freaking out a bit, you took the tests, sat on the floor and waited. You prayed that nothing wrong would happened and that if they were positive that Kylo would take it well. 

You got up off the bathroom floor and looked at the first test. Positive. You looked at the next one. Positive, 4-6 weeks. And the next one. Positive. 

You walked out to the living room with the tests. You sat down on the couch and were happy and scared. You curled up on the couch. 

Your day went by as normal, you tended to the garden and did laundry. You waited for Kylo, your husband to come home. You waited with dinner on the table, thinking of what you would say. 

Kylo came through the front door. You walked over to him and kissed him. 

“Hey baby, how was your day?” Kylo said.

“We need to talk.” You said, sitting down on the couch. 

“Okay dear, is something wrong?” Kylo said, sitting down, taking your hands in his. 

“Well, it depends on how you view the situation.” You said. 

“Y/N, you can tell me, I’m your husband.” Kylo said, concern in his voice. 

“I’m expecting.” You said, in a trembling voice. 

Kylo looked down. His hands tighten its grip on your hands. He was quiet for a while. 

“So, a baby? Like a living breathing little human creature?” Kylo asked. 

You nodded. Kylo then picked you up in his strong arms and kissed you. 

“I’m so happy! We’re going to have a baby!” Kylo said, almost shouting. 

“Yes.” You said, then kissing him.


End file.
